The Truth Hurts
by FRAZZY
Summary: TFA: Bumblebee had always respected Optimus no matter what, but that all changes when the Decepticons comes in and and learns that Optimus has been harboring a secret.
1. Attacked

NOTE: This is a story that came to me in a dream (my dreams are the strangest) and from what I could remember is this. This will include violence; do not read if easily affected.

I do not own transformers, Hasbro does.

Truth

.o

"No! Turn, turn! Ack!"

"Sweet! I'm winning!"

"I'm SO going to own you."

"Over my off-line body."

Bumblebee and Sari were doing their usual routine when play racing games. As always it was the same winner…

"Ha, finish line, beat ch'a". Sari sighed as Bumblebee jumped from the couth as he started walking the moonwalk. Bulkhead had watched from a distance as he continued to work on his new sculpture made out of tires and scrape metal. Strangely listening to the music of the game passed the time as he worked on a new project, even got the beat stuck in his head. "Where did learn that anyway?" Sari asked. Bumblebee stopped in place as he simple said. "T.V."

'Of course'. "Another round"

"Your on" as Bumblebee sat down again and the two resuming their game. As soon the two started playing, neither of them noticed the black and gold mech approaching them. As soon the game started, the screen was pulled down, thus shutting the computer off. "He what's the big deal Prowl." Prowl might have been in his room but he still could hear the music and Bumblebee's annoying voice. "It's bad for you, do something else." With that he simple took the computer with him as he walked back to his room. "HEY!"

With some peace and quite, Prowl can now think. Placing the computer aside, he simple laid down in front of his tree, deep in his meditation. 'Why does he and Sari spend their time on that game anyway?' Prowl thought. 'Why waste your time with it and not appreciate the beauty of nature?' After a few minutes of meditating, the silence was interrupted again…

"Autobots, theirs been reports of Decepticons in downtown Detroit, transform and roll out!"

Optimus Prime had called out to his troops. Bumblebee had nothing else to do and already transformed along with the others. Prowl too had transformed, already annoyed yet again.

.o

As the team made it to the warehouse where the humans had reported, each was prepared to face on what is to come. The warehouse was too dark too see when entering, so their headlight were turned on. Everyone stayed close to each other and kept their optics open. Bumblebee then let out a yelped. "Did you see that!?" It might have been dark, but the Autobots could see enough if something was moving. The others saw something move too, but it was impossible to tell where it was coming from.

"TAKE COVER!", yelled Ratchet as Prowl was hit to the wall behind them. Prowl tried to get up but his arms were held in one place, whatever caught him was something made from an organic. The attacker then moved around them until it reached Bulkhead and Ratchet. Bulkhead and Ratchet were strung by something sharp and before either of them knew it, both fell unconscious. Optimus was close to Bumblebee as the attacker jumped in different directions. Optimus then turned his headlights as the thing approached closer to them. The thing was on the wall as the lights found it and revealed its identity. A familiar giant black widow spider starred at them with its four ruby red eyes as it jumped off the wall and towards the two Autobots. Optimus then realized who the attacker was and was prepared for battle.

"It's that spider bot!" Bumblebee screamed. At That moment the spider transformed into the beautiful femme bot, Blackarachina.

"Missed me, Autobot?" she said in a sweet voice before shooting her silk at him. Bumblebee slammed into the wall behind him as the silk wrapped around him, but had the strength to stay online. Optimus took out his ax and charged to Blackarachina and swung with a powerful swipe, but Blackarachina easily attempted to dodge the crimson and sapphire leaders swipe.

"I know all your moves Optimus, strike me all you want you can hurt me." With a high jump, Blackarachina had enough time to shoot her silk at Optimus. Optimus laid on the floor helpless against the spider as her pinchers begun glow. "You should have never have left me", she said sharply. Bumblebee saw what was happening and with a free hand, Bumblebee tried using his stingers to cut the silk. Before Blackarachina had a chance to strike Optimus, a lightning bolt hitting her side caught her attention. Bumblebee had managed to escape the silk and would never let this spider lady hurt his leader. Bumblebee continued to fire his stingers but caused little damage as she touched Optimus then grabbed his ax.

"You are an annoying little Autobrat." Blackarachina jumped in the air along with the ax in her hands, as an attempt to dodge the stingers. When close enough to Bumblebee, Blackarachina grabbed his throat, slammed him to the wall and did the worst. With a powerful swipe, Bumblebee cried out in pain as the ax sliced through his chest. Bumblebee couldn't hold back his tears as the ax repeated the same all over his body. Energon and oil leaked all over his scars as he started to feel his systems fail. As he begun to lose energy, Blackarachina released her grip and Bumblebee fell to his puddle of energon and oil on his knees and soon on the cold hard floor.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" Optimus voice was all he heard as his systems made him fall into stasis, shutting him down.

* * *

Please don't hate me, but this is what happened when Bumblebee is hurt by Blackarachina, I hope I got the personalities right.


	2. Saved

NOTE: Again this will get more violent so don't read if easily affected. I've been getting complaints saying that Bumblebee won't live and that I'm mean to hurt him, for your information to some of you, Bumblebee will live because I'm a Bumblebee fan so don't freak out. At some point it might be confusing, but as the chapters catch on, it will explain why. This takes place in transformers animated in case your wondering, and no I do not own transformers.

.o

Optimus watched the torture of Blackarachina to Bumblebee. He saw the energon and oil leak from the little yellow body, the gushes growing on his body as the ax continued to damage the young bot. Until finally, seeing Bumblebee falling to his knees into the puddle of energon and oil until finally, falling to the cold hard ground.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" With all the strength in his body, Optimus was able to break free from the silk wrapped around his body. Blackarachina never noticed Optimus coming towards her; her mind was on destroying the yellow brat. Optimus stopped in his place and used the grappler on his arm to grab Blackarachina's leg. With all his fury and anger at her, Optimus was able to drag Blackarachina away from the damaged Bumblebee. "Get away from him Blackarachina!" Before Optimus was able to completely separate her, the femme's arm transformed into Bumblebee's stingers was able to cut the grabbers cable. "Now Optimus, I was just having fun with the little wretch".

Before he knew it, Blackarachina then stood up kicked Optimus on his faceplate. The force was strong enough for the red and blue mech as he fell to the floor with a loud crash. When Optimus was able to get up, what he saw shocked him. Blackarachina's arm was around the neck of Bumblebee and the free hand was around the scared body, her pinchers were close to his body. This was too much, seeing a hurt youngling in the arms a someone who wants to hurt him. "Don't move Optimus, or this brat will be offline, permanently." This got Optimus furious.

"Let him go, Blackarachina, what do you want?"

"What do I want, I want to be free from this organic contamination, I want to be normal again, and I want you, Sentinel and this bot gone!"

Blackarachina then clutched Bumblebee body tighter as she mentioned him. Optimus didn't know what to do; if he attacked her she would hurt Bumblebee.

.o

Prowl was able to gain consciousness as he felt the silk around him. When turning, Prowl froze. What he saw was Optimus facing Blackarachina and in her arms was an offline Bumblebee. Every inch of the yellow body was covered in many slices, oil and energon leaking everywhere, it was too horrible to see someone this hurt.

Without making a sound, Prowl was able to reach his shuriken and successively slice the silk. Once free, the stealthy bot made it to the shadows, his color blending in the pitch-blackness. As he was moving through the shadows, Prowl heard what Blackarachina said and nearly froze. 'What does she mean about Bumblebee'. Moving back to reality, Prowl was close enough to Blackarachina and took out his shuriken.

Jumping out, Prowl was able to get the femme's attention. Blackarachina saw the black and gold mech and shoot her silk at him again, but this time… her silk passed through him and disappeared. Prowl had used his holograms to confuse the spider bot, making this the perfect time to strike. "What the- wait I remember that trick of y-" Before she could finish, a shuriken sliced her left leg, causing her great pain to her. A second shuriken then sliced the arm holding Bumblebee, and this time she released the captured Bumblebee. With the slice on her leg Blackarachina fell to ground, unable to put weight on it. Before Bumblebee had a chance to fall, Prowl used his quick reflexes to catch the damaged bot in his protective arms. Optimus had his chance to grab his ax and face Blackarachina, who was bleeding from the slices on her arm and leg. With his ax in hand, Optimus made his way towards her but the femme made her escape with her silk shooting to the ceiling.

Making her way to the roof, Blackarachina tripped and hissed in pain from the slice in her leg. "You will pay you annoying Autobots, you too Bumblebee," she whispered. To avoid the pain, silk shot out as she swung to building to building.

.o

Right now, Bumblebee was all that was important. Prowl still held the damaged Bumblebee in his arms as Optimus ran towards them. As a relief, Prowl could feel Bumblebee's spark pounding. "He's still online, but his spark is faint." When hearing the news, Optimus quickly transformed into a truck and said. "Prowl, place Bumblebee down carefully, I'll take him to the medbay, wake the others and tell Ratchet about his situating." Prowl nodded without hesitation and place the sliced Bumblebee on Optimus as he drove off.

As soon as Optimus left, Prowl made his way towards the fallen bodies of Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Bulkhead, wake up!" Prowl nudged the green mech as he began to move. Moving to Ratchet, Prowl repeated the same nudge. "Ratchet wake up, Bumblebee is hurt and needs medical care!"

Bumblebee's spark was becoming weaker and weaker, every minute that passed. Optimus made his way through the streets, as he was concerned about the yellow bot's safety. Once at the base, Optimus transformed with Bumblebee close to his chest, his spark at it's weakest. Optimus heard the familiar sirens as the others made it towards the base. Making his way to the medbay, the blue and red mech carefully placed the small body from his chest on a berth.

While waiting for Ratchet, Optimus grabbed a wet towel and carefully wiped the energon and oil away. Bumblebee started to lose his colors when his spark was losing its pulse, he was too weak.

Ratchet soon made it to the bay with the others behind him, and quickly started his work. While Ratchet was working on the young bot, Optimus was next to Bumblebee, looking at his offline face and clutching the bot's hand with his own.

"Please live, Bumblebee, I know you can make it, please."

As he said those words to the lifeless body, the leader could feel oily tears falling down his faceplate, promising that he wold not leave him to die like this.

* * *

This is confusing to some of you is it? I know in the series that the Autobots never heard of crying but in my fics, they do, and the reason why Optimus is so worried about Bumblebee will later on be reveled, and for some of you for the last time, Bumblebee will not die, okay.


	3. Blackbird

NOTE: This chapter might be confusing, but this is one of the important chapters in the story, it's also the saddest chapter I did, don't read if your easily effected. One part is from an episode called 'Autobot Camp' were some things can be explained if your confused. And again, this takes place in transformers animated and I do not own the characters, Hasbro does, except Blackbird, he's mine.

.o

"_Uhhh…huh, where am I?" Bumblebee woke up to... wherever he was. Everywhere he looked, there was no floor, no walls, nothing, and everything was just a purplish black. This was something that Bumblebee hated. "BULKHEAD, SARI, PROWL, RATCHET, OPTIMUS, ANYONE?!" Bumblebee cried out, for once he was scared. After what felt like forever, but actually a few breems, Bumblebee gave up; no one was going to save him. 'How did I get here?' Then it came to him. He was trying to save Optimus from the spider bot then…what? Everything was a blur to him now, he was lost, scared, and will maybe even be forgotten. _

_ 'Is this the well of all sparks?' he thought as he looked at his surrounding. Then, it came to him. 'This isn't right'. From what he learned about the well of all sparks was that it was suppose to have the sparks of past Autobots and Decepticons, almost like what the humans call 'spirits'. But there was no sparks around him. Not a single one was found. _

_He was alone._

.o

Three earth days had gone by and still Bumblebee was asleep. Most of the scars were healed, but his body needed more time. Sari wasn't allowed to use her key until Bumblebee was strong enough so everyone just had to wait. Everyone was depressed on what happened to him. Bulkhead stopped sculpting and refused to drink oil, Sari would lie down on the couch without getting up, and even Prowl and Ratchet were affected by Bumblebee's situation. Prowl would sit in front of the window watching every movement of Ratchet, and Ratchet wouldn't leave until he had to get another tool or recharge. Everyone was depressed, but no one was like Optimus.

Optimus reused to do anything, but sit next to Bumblebee and watch to see any movements. Ratchet would bring in oil when he needed a different tool but Optimus wouldn't have a drop. Every now and then he would take battle worn hands and place it around on the small hand, feeling the spark gaining strength again.

More days passed and still nothing. Optimus was getting worried that it would take this long to heal. Never once had he taken his optics off Bumblebee.

"Don't worry kid". Ratchet's voice said to the tired leader.

"Bumblebee will live, he just needs time and you need to recharged."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I know, but I can't leave him"

Optimus could feel a hand being placed on his shoulder, still his optics never leaving the yellow bot.

"I know" The medic then left for recharge, but not before saying one last thing to the kid. "Even leader's need their recharge. You don't have to leave him."

Hours passed and Optimus admitted that he was tired. Ratchet's words wouldn't leave him alone as he thought of the last sentence. "I'll never leave him" Optimus laid down on his chair with a hand supporting his head and just before taking one last look at Bumblebee.

"Never again"

.o

_ Bumblebee was bored. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what happened, he didn't know how long has he been here, heck he didn't know what to do. It felt like stellar cycles. To pass the time, Bumblebee would hug his knees; lay his head down an fall into recharge. He had what the humans called 'memories' about Sari, himself in Autobot camp with Bulkhead and Wasp, himself growing up, and…what else._

_ He couldn't remember what happened when he was a sparkling, but he did remember who was his creator. He grew up with someone called Blackbird, a great warrior in battles who named him after another great warrior who fought with the first Optimus Prime. Blackbird was a famous warrior because he was a flyer which isn't common for some Autobots and he truly was powerful, he even made it to the Elite Guard. Bumblebee cried oily tears in recharge as he thought of his silver and black creator. _

_He remembered that day so well…_

.o

"_Blackbird, Blackbird, where are you?" A yellow youngling looked around for his black and silver creator, he was alone in the __New Iacon Park. Suddenly, something caught him from behind and fingers started tickling in his wires under his armor. The little one giggled excitedly. "Blackbird…Stop!! Tickles!!"_

"_What was that?" The black and silver mech said as he looked around playfully, carefully rubbing his fingers on Bumblebee. "I could have sworn I heard a voice"._

"_Me Blackbird!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me!"_

"_Me? I don't know anyone named me."_

"_Me Blackbird! Me, Bee!"_

"_Oh I know it's you little Bee."_

_ Blackbird let out a small laugh and gave the small youngling a big hug, feeling the small rapid beat of his spark. "Where you go?" ask Bumblebee in an innocence tone. "I had to work on something, was my Little Bee scared?" The yellow bot looked down as if shamed "You left me, I hate being alone"._

"_I know little one". If there was anything he hated, it was seeing Bumblebee unhappy._

"_Blackbird I'm hungry, can we have rust sticks"_

_ Rust sticks were his favorite treats. Basically it was a stick made of a metal that was soft enough to bite and was dipped in sweet oil and grease that would harden but still be soft enough to eat, and is the perfect snack for Bumblebee "Sure."_

_ The little one was happy the rest of the walk, safely rested in the hands of his creator. The black and silver mech bought two rust sticks and gave one to Bumblebee, who happily ate while Blackbird ate his too while sitting on a bench. After having his favorite treat, Bumblebee laid his head on Blackbird's shoulder and fell into recharge. Blackbird gently rubbed his helm when in recharge and smiled softly; he loved everything about Bumblebee and hope that it wouldn't end. He was wrong._

"_Awww…How disgustingly sweet"_

_The voice was deep, smooth and had a slight accent sounded very close, and it enough to wake Bumblebee. Blackbird looked everywhere but couldn't see whom the voice belonged to. Bumblebee was scared, hiding his face in his creator's chest. Blackbird could feel the younglings whimpering and couldn't take this anymore and yelled. "SHOW YOURSELF, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU SCARING A KID!" The voice then came back again. "You Autobots are so pathetic". _

_Without warning, a cannon was shot from nowhere and almost hit them. Blackbird held on to the shaken youngling even more tightly as the figure revealed himself. It was a mech that was older than Blackbird, but it was more muscular, it was silver but some parts were rusted and on it left shoulder was a Decepticon insignia._

"_Who are you?"_

_The Decepticon had a smirk on his face as he lifted a canon on his right arm. "An Assassin sent to destroy you, Autobot Blackbird." His canon begun to glow and this got Bumblebee frighten as it was facing him. "NO!!' Blackbird's back turned as the canon fired. A roar of pain echoed around them as the Black mech fell to his knees still clutching the screaming infant every so tightly. Bumblebee eyes widen as smoke came from his creators back and a pool of energon laid under them. _

"_Well since your hands are full I'll just take it", the Assassin said with a hand reaching out to Bumblebee. This made Bumblebee terrified, screaming his vocal processors out._

"_BLACKBIRD HELP!!" _

"_No!!"_

_ With little strength he had left, Blackbird's arm transformed into a cannon with the other holding Bumblebee and fired at the assassin. The assassin was pulled back from the force from the blast and when the cannon shut down, a hole was cut through his spark chamber. A loud crash was heard as the assassin fell to the ground, his face fell first. Blackbird moved the body to see it's optics, and thank Primus that it's light was out. The black and silver mech groaned in pain as he fell to the ground and releasing Bumblebee. "Blackbird, what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked with concern, he didn't know much yet but he knew something was wrong. Blackbird didn't answer, terrified Bumblebee called for help. Luckily, Autobots and police officers came as soon as they heard screaming and the blasts. _

"_What's going on, what happened?"_

"_Oh Primus, it's a Decepticon!"_

_"Someone call a medic!"_

_Bumblebee ignored them as he was focused on his creator, oil tears falling down his face and small hand tried to move the black helm. "Blackbird?" A silver hand lifted and caught a bead of Bumblebee's tears. "Shhh…It will be alright little Bee." _

"_Blackbird, don't go, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!" The black and silver mech smiled at him. "I won't ever leave you, you know that, just remember that I love you, little Bee."_

_The hand then became still along with his body, his optics were no longer blue. _

"_Blackbird, BLACKBIRD NO, WAKE UP PLEASE, IT'S ME BEE, PLEASE WAKE UP, BLACKBIRD!!" Bumblebee cried frantically. His tiny hands tried to lift up his creators head but the weight was too heavy. Soon the young bot gave up and rested his head on his creator, crying uncontrollably._

_ An officer then knelt down and picked up the crying infant. "I'm sorry son, he's gone." This was too much for him, his eyes full of tears as he sobbed into the officer's chest. _

.o

_ After Blackbird was killed, Bumblebee was taken to the Autobot Academy, where he would train to be an Elite Guard. He thought of his creator would be proud of him when Wasp was arrested and that he would make it to the Elite Guard after all, but after he took the blame for Bulkhead when the building fell on Sentinel, both were now repair bots and were taken to met the other repair crew, that's when he met Optimus and the others for the first time. Still, thinking back now, when meeting Optimus he felt like he knew him but that was impossible, he couldn't have. And they way he acted was different after meeting Bulkhead, like he was nervous. When working on a spacebridge, he couldn't stop thinking about the silver and black mech._

'_Blackbird'._

.o

_ Bumblebee woke up from the memory and sobbed like a sparkling, but didn't care. It hurt so much; the one person he loved so much was gone, at a very young age. Bumblebee continued to cry, but never noticed a light coming until the light lit the dark void. Looking up, Bumblebee stopped crying as he thought he heard voices. He looked harder in the light and saw figures and decided to take a look._

* * *

I know this is sad but in my fics it happened. And yes I made Bumblebee cute, and if your wondering his age, he was a four year old. Later on in the story you'll see why Bumblebee hates to be alone and please don't hate me, I cried myself when Blackbird was killed.


	4. Terrifying Visions

NOTE: This is the first chapter with no violence so some of you are safe. Of course this will be a confusing chapter, unless you might have figured it out yet. Even so don't tell anyone, I want this to surprise people. Sorry if I haven't written in a while, it was my dad's birthday and my brother invited his annoying friends over and I couldn't sleep from the endless music they play all night. Again I do not own transformers or the characters, except Blackbird.

.o

_As Bumblebee made it to the light, he sure he heard voices and saw someone. He couldn't see who the figure was, but the voice sounded familiar._

"_Blackbird?"_

_Bumblebee didn't realize that he was leaning until he fell in the light and felt a floor stopping his fall; he couldn't believe that he was on solid ground again. And what he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_The room he was in had white walls, a small crib far from the window, a soft floor and Cybertron toys covered half of the room. Bumblebee recognized this room; it was his playroom when Blackbird was alive. A small creak altered Bumblebee as the door opened. Blackbird walked in and was carrying a tried youngling, Bumblebee. The older Bumblebee froze when Blackbird walked towards him to the crib behind him, but didn't seem to notice the older Bumblebee sitting on the floor. But he didn't bumped into him or felt cold armor; he black mech just walked right through him. 'Huh?' Bumblebee was confused but wisely kept his mouth shut. The black and silver mech gently laid the sleepy youngling down in the crib and calmly said._

"_All right little Bee, time to go in recharge" and started to leave, but the yellow infant grabbed his hand before he had a chance to leave. "No, don't go!" Blackbird let out a soft sigh and knelt down to the Bumblebee._

"_Why do you want me to stay, little Bee?''_

"_Don't want to be alone!"_

"_I won't leave you and you know that."_

_The younger Bee looked scared and Blackbird couldn't resist those sad optics. "Tell you what, I stay as long as you want, how does that sound?" The little one's face seemed to brighten and slowly nodded and little hands clenched into a tiny fist, holding his yellow and white blankie and rested it next to his head while his sad optics fell into recharge. The older self looked at his younger self. He was back in his old mode and looked so helpless and peaceful in recharge._

_After a few minutes of rubbing Bumblebee's helm, Bumblebee watched Blackbird leave his younger self and ever so softly closed the door not wanting to wake up the youngling. The older self sat on the floor and watching the younger self recharge peacefully. He remembered his yellow and white blankie so much, and still had it back at the base. Soon the younger self's optics closed tighter and small crying could be heard as the youngling moved uncomfortably into a curl._

_'A nightmare' Bumblebee though. _

_He remembered he had them every time he went into recharge, but he couldn't remember what it was about afterwards. He wanted to help his younger self but he knew he couldn't touch anyone._

_After a few moments of watching his younger self suffer in his recharge, Blackbird ran into the door. 'He always seemed to know when I had them.' The black mech picked up the younger Bumblebee and desperately tried to wake him up. "Bumblebee, wake up. Wake up little Bee, please!" _

_Bumblebee woke i__nto consciousness, terrified and watery optics saw his creator and rested his head on his spark chamber. "Sh-sh, little one, I'm here…" Blackbird whispered as Bumblebee calmed down. _

"_It…it was scary..!" Bumblebee continued to sob as his head buried deep in Blackbird's chest. "He wouldn't stop…hurting me…he laughed and laughed… he said no one will find me…I was alone and he wouldn't stop…hitting me..!_

_The pain in the younglings voice made Blackbird's spark tremble. "He is gone and I'm here little Bee. No one is going to get you and you won't be alone, okay…?"_

"_I don't…want to be alone…ever..!" Bumblebee hiccupped. "I know little one, I know." Blackbird took the youngling's yellow and white blankie and wrapped Bumblebee tight in it as the little one feel back into recharge. _

_Blackbird let out a soft sigh, he looked sad. "No bot should be this lonely and scared, poor Bee, if I ever told him why, how would he ever forgive me?"_

_The older Bumblebee was confused. "What do you mean, what do you want to tell me, Blackbird?" Bumblebee placed a hand on Blackbird but didn't touch any thing as his hand passed through Blackbird's shoulder._

_Then in a flash Blackbird and the younger self disappeared and Bumblebee found himself in a different room. The room was no longer his white playroom, but a room with controls, monitors, everything, and it was too familiar. 'The Elite Guard's ship?' Bumblebee thought._

_Blackbird could be seen standing and looked like he was sad about something. Then the doors opened, three mech appeared and Bumblebee recognized them all. Sentinel was in the far back, Ultra Magnus was in the front and the last mech was…Optimus!? Everyone looked sad, but it looked like Optimus was the saddest. "What's going on?!" Bumblebee said out loud, but no one seemed to notice. 'Oh right, they can't hear me' he though and continued to watch. Bumblebee looked harder at Ultra Magnus, he was holding something in his arms, something small. "Blackbird, I appreciate of what you are willing to do, do you promise to take care of the sparkling as long as you are online at all times?"_

'_Sparkling?'_

_The black and silver looked up and nodded. "I will". Ultra Magnus then handed Blackbird whatever was in his arms. Bumblebee stepped closer for a better look and saw a small yellow sparkling in recharge, he was covered in his yellow and white blankie. "Is…is that me?" Bumblebee whispered but knew that no one could see or hear him. Bumblebee might have known what he looked like as a youngling, but never once did he know what he looked like when he was a sparkling, he just couldn't remember. Once in Blackbird's arms, the sparkling woke up with sleepy optics. Looking up, the sparkling saw the black mech and then looked around his surrounding and tiny hands then reached out of his blankie, out to Optimus, whimpering as if he wanted him. Optimus walked up to the eager sparkling taking his hand, which in returned gave the sparkling a smile._

"_Blackbird is going to take care of you now, I'm so sorry about this," Optimus said sadly. The blue and red mech was about to leave but the sparkling jumped into his arms and curled his arms around the neck, dropping his blankie on the ground. "I'm sorry, but you need to stay with Blackbird." Optimus gave the sparkling one last hug and handed him to Blackbird, who had picked up the sparkling's blankie and wrapped him in his soft blanket._

"_Don't worry, I promise I'll take care of him."_

"_I know you will."_

_ As Blackbird started to leave, the sparkling twisted in the black mechs arms as he reached out for Optimus. Soft whimpers and whines filled the room as Blackbird left, and soon soft cries were heard as both left. Optimus didn't moved from his spot as he heard the cries until a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You'll see him again soon, don't worry". Optimus turned to see Sentinel with a sympathic face. Ultra Magnus joined in too, and placed a firm hand on the other. "You did the right thing Optimus Prime." Optimus turned his head and faced the floor beneath him. It took a moment to understand what, but it actually sounded and looked like Optimus was crying._

_The older Bumblebee didn't know what he just saw was true. Questions raced in his head as he watch his leader cry uncontrollably._

'_That can't be me, I never knew Optimus until I became a repair bot, did I really knew him before? Why is everyone sad? Why is Optimus crying? WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_

_Bumblebee took a step back and buried his helm in his hands and couldn't stop shaking._

'_This has to be a nightmare, this can't be true I never knew Optimus before then, Blackbird is my creator, WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME IS GOING ON?!'_

_Before Bumblebee had to figure out things, the room and the Autobots disappeared in a flash and a harsh light blinding him. 'Am I going to the well of all sparks' Bumblebee though as the light was becoming lighter and lighter, until…_

"Ratchet, Ratchet he's waking up!"

* * *

What do you think? If you figured out what's going on with Bumblebee then don't tell anyone yet. And again I made Bumblebee cute in his younger self, and don't worry, he'll remember himself as a sparkling and figure out what's going on. I also added the nightmare because it happened to me when little. I remember waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying until mom or dad came, and it always was something that was attacking me and would change every time I tried to sleep. Mom said that it started when I was two and lasted until I was six. Anyway Bumblebee had the same nightmares I had, something attacking me and wouldn't stop until I cried for help. But some nights, I just slept walk, and everyone in my family said that it was terrible, and it lasted for five years! I never really knew why I did though, but I would actually walk with my eyes closed and the next thing I would know is that I'm crying for my parents, at my neighbors front yard! My brother actually saw me sleep walking to the garage and said that I was breathing like Darth Vader. It might sound weird, even to me, but it's true.


	5. Awakening

NOTE: Again this chapter has no violence so you're safe to some to you. I writing slower then usually because I've been busy and I barely have time to eat. I'm sorry to some of you, but this will go shortly then expected, but I will finish this. I do not own transformers except Blackbird.

.o

"Ugh…wha..?'

Bumblebee woke up feeling like he was broken apart and feeling drowsy. His optics slowly came back online but closed them again to a harsh light. He could hear beeping around him and felt something all over his body.

"Ratchet, Ratchet he's waking up!"

Bumblebee tried to move his head to the owner of the voice, but was stiff in every place in his body. He couldn't hear right yet so he couldn't identify whoever was with him.

"Thank Primus, let me see him."

Bumblebee felt someone touch his frame and slowly opened his optics; this time a smaller, harsher light started to hurt and tried to close them again.

"Prime, turn down the lights."

The lights started to fade and only the small light was hurting his optics.

Soon the light left his frame and Bumblebee could see what was around him, though he couldn't move his body.

Small machines and monitors were next to him and small containers with something glowing in them, and the tubes were connecting to something. Bumblebee followed the tubes and saw that it was needles connected to him and that the glowing stuff was flowing into him.

"Bumblebee, can you hear me?"

Bumblebee groaned and tried to turn his head, but pain jolted his system, so he had to stay where he lay. Two figures stood by him but it was hard to tell who they were, his vision wasn't that clear yet.

"Wha…w-who..?" Bumblebee choked.

"It's us." Bumblebee didn't need to see who was talking to him.

"Opt-Opti-mus?" Even talking hurt.

"You gave us quite a scare kid."

"Ra-Ratch-et?"

"Welcome back."

Bumblebee vision was becoming clear and can see Ratchet working with a monitor that was connected to Bumblebee's spark chamber, and Optimus sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Optimus received a quiet groan as a reply as Bumblebee tried to move again. "Don't try to move too much kid, you don't want to be damaged again." The doc bot said when he laid Bumblebee back down.

Bumblebee was confused. "W-Wha…happen?"

"We were fighting with the spider bot and you tried to fight her on your own, but she manage to damage you pretty badly," Ratchet answered.

Bumblebee slightly lifted his head to see what Ratchet meant. Needles and tubes were in his arms and legs and a larger glowing tube in his spark chamber. His body looked paler then usual and large scars and dents were on every inch of him, some were healed and some were still present. A larger scar was near the glowing tube in his spark chamber, it looked like it was wasn't even healed let.

"You've lost a lot of energon and oil, it's amazing that you survived on little amounts, your body was that damaged."

"H-how l-l-long?"

"You've been offline for twelve days."

Bumblebee's optics widen-twelve days? He's been offline that long?

"That l-l-long!" Bumblebee tried to move but Ratchet put a hand on him. "I said don't strain yourself kid, just lie down and relax, the others will be happy to see you again." Bumblebee didn't want to strain the doctor after keeping him alive for this long and obeys.

"How l-l-lon-long were you he-here." Bumblebee asked his leader. Optimus shook his head, "I never left you." "And he's telling the truth, he wouldn't take oil or recharge because of your condition you were in." Bumblebee didn't know that he was staring at his leader until he spoke. "Is everything all right, why do you ask?"

The young bot didn't know what to say. He never left him, why? Why would he care so much about his condition that he would stay?

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee lost his thoughts when hearing his name. "Wh-What?" Optimus had a confused look on his faceplate.

"Are you okay, I asked you a question and you-"

"No, w-why would st-stay w-with me?" Optimus and Ratchet exchanged nervous glances before he spoke again. "I, I didn't want to leave you."

Bumblebee just stared at his leader before rested his head. _'Why didn't he want to leave me?'_ Bumblebee felt his optics turning off after a few minutes thinking. Weird, he's been offline for twelve days and he still wants to sleep. "Go back into recharge kid, it will be a while before you can move again." Ratchet said before he let his optics give out.

.o

Bumblebee woke up hours later with a resting Optimus Prime next to him, he could tell it was dark and everyone was asleep. This recharge was actually pretty well. No floating in an empty void, no terrifying memories and defiantly no weird visions. Still what was that all about anyways? Before he had a chance to think, the door opened slightly and someone walked up besides him. "Pr-Prowl?"

The black and gold mech said nothing and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" Bumblebee tried to move but the needles and tubes in him were pinning him to the berth. "I w-would b-be f-f-fine if I d-didn't have n-nee-dles in me." The ninja just smiled, never showing any emotion. "W-why are you h-he-here?" the black and gold mech just shrugged, "Just wanting to know if your fine, the others are asleep and they can't wait to see you."

Bumblebee managed to smile at Prowl. He did missed Sari and Bulkhead and the faster he would heal, the faster he would see them.

"What happened?"

"W-what?"

"Just a couple days ago, you were having a spark attack and Ratchet had to use a painkiller to calm you down. You had second one, but it ended minutes later you woke up before Ratchet made it to the medbay with a painkiller. Ratchet said that there wasn't anything that could of caused the attacks."

Come to think of it, Bumblebee did feel like his spark exploding when he thought of Blackbird's death and the one with Optimus crying. But it was terrifying remembering seeing death and seeing…whatever happened with Optimus and Blackbird.

"I, I d-don't-t know w-what h-ha-happened, I s-saw my creators d-d-death and, s-s-some-something else. I can't r-re-member w-what."

Hearing the youngling's voice trembling while talking almost hurt the ninja bot. Sure Bumblebee was annoying sometimes, but seeing him like this and trying hard to talk really had you trembling yourself. He once heard about his creator Blackbird and that he died with a youngling crying uncontrollably next to his lifeless body. What he couldn't believe that Bumblebee was the youngling. "What happened after-"?

"Prowl, I d-don't r-re-member w-what h-ha-happened or w-what it was!!" Bumblebee croaked at Prowl. It was higher then a whisper but it was quiet enough not to wake anyone. Prowl noticed that it wasn't anger, but fear, pure terrifying fear. Both were silent for a moment before Prowl started to walk out without making a noise, better then asking more questions that could strain Bumblebee even more.

Unknown to them, one of Optimus's optics opened slightly when he heard someone walking in. He knew that the spark attacks weren't linked to Bumblebee's injuries and that it could have been terrifying for both of them. Even he knew about Blackbird's death with Bumblebee was with him at the time and he was sure that caused one of them. What was the other one? What could have been so terrifying besides death?

Optimus watched Bumblebee fall back to recharge before it hit him. No, it couldn't have been, if he remembered what happened when he was a youngling with Blackbird, did he remembered what happened with him and Ultra Magnus? The youngling finally fell into recharge and Optimus decide that he should go back too.

'_If he did remembered what happened, how will I tell him?'_

.o

Two days later after Prowl visited him, the others were able to see him. Bulkhead and Sari had happy faces on them and each were eager to see him. Prowl came in too but cast a glance at him, obviously from the previous night but said nothing. Ratchet said that Sari was able to use her key on him after some of the scars were healed; even the one on his chest was healing pretty well.

The familiar feeling of the key healing him and in just a minuet, every scar on him disappeared and he was back to his normal color.

"Now, you can't leave yet, you might be healed but you need to walk before you could go," Ratchet said. Optimus helped Bumblebee to his feet and had a firm grip on his hands. Even the key couldn't help him; he had to do this on his own. Bumblebee's legs cried out in agony as he applied pressure to them for the first time in weeks.

Taking two small steps, he lost his balance and nearly fell forward before Optimus caught him. He tried again but pain shot at him and fell backwards but Ratchet caught him from behind. "I know you can do it," he leader whispered. "I can't…I can't do it." His left leg slipped backwards again, but his leader saved him before he fell.

"Come on little buddy."

"You can do it Bumblebee." Sari and Bulkhead encouraged him.

"Come on, let's try again." Bumblebee steady himself and gripped tightly to Optimus just in case he would fall again. This time, the youngling made about five steps before letting go of Optimus for support and started walking about five more times before stopping. He looked down at his legs and back to everyone else, each had a smile on them.

"You did it buddy."

"Way to go kid."

"Alright Bumblebee."

"Impressive."

"Bumblebee, you're walking again."

Bumblebee couldn't help but smiled in weeks, a nice genuine smile.

"I…I did it…" He whispered.

* * *

Well what do you think, I know that Prowl's character is a little different but he wanted to know what had happen to Bumblebee. I know that I'm taking longer then usual but like i said that I'm busy and I don't have time to write, but that doesn't mean that I won't finish this. If you know what's going on, please don't spoil this yet.


	6. Visions or Memories

NOTE: I'm really surprised that some of you love this, and thanks to those who faved this. Sorry if I took a while, I'll try to catch up, reasons why is on the bottom. This chapter would probably give it all away though I'm sure. I do not own transformers, except Blackbird.

Clicks-Seconds

Nanoclicks-Minutes

Cycle-Hour

Mega Cycles-Days

Stellar Cycles-Years

.o

After Bumblebee learned how to walk again, everyone was back to normal, all but one though. Bumblebee had to admit that it felt good that he was no longer connected to needles, but that wasn't on his mind at the moment. He was still thinking about the event that happened in the Elite Guards ship.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee shot back into reality when he heard his name. "Are you alright, you spaced out?" Sari asked to him with concern. "What, oh ya, just thinking that's all." Sari just shrugged and turned her attention back to the T.V. There haven't been any Decepticons attacking for days now and an Allspark fragment wasn't picking up on the radar. It was dark out and it was getting late. Before long Sari let out a yawn before jumping off the couch. "Good night Bumblebee," and left the room.

Hours after Sari left, everyone decided that they needed a good recharge too. Optimus was the last one awake and before making his way to his room, he looked back at the couch to see the yellow bot in deep recharge and the T.V. still on. The leader picked up the remote and turned off the screen, leaving both of them in the dark. He still could see the youngling though and smiled, Bumblebee looked so peaceful in recharge.

The youngling had been through so much lately; he needed a long, peaceful recharge.

.o

_He was scarred, he was worried, it didn't matter, he never felt this nervous before. _

_Optimus waited in the Ark to meet his new team. Ratchet was already with him who he knew for stellar cycles, a young black and gold mech called Prowl was behind them and now they waited for the other team members. He had just been informed who were the new men joining him as Spacebridge Technicians after what Sentinel said something about 'a certain 'bot causing trouble with his big friend,' didn't sound too thrilled about them too much._

"_Take it easy kid, you know you had to meet him again," the medic said, even he felt nervous too. _

_Ten nanoclicks later, they arrived. The 'big bot' Sentinel described was in the front, with a large grin on his face. He was huge, taller then Optimus and was green with gray harks around himself. "Bulkhead reporting for duty sir," he said with a slight accent, __obviously not from around here. _

"_Welcome Bulkhead, you don't need to call me sir," _

"_Oh, then what should I call you?"_

"_You can call me Optimus Prime, and welcome to the team." Just like that. Memorized on what to say to a new team member and no hesitations and never be stern. _

_Optimus looked behind the green mech to meet the new member but there was no one. He was about to tell Bulkhead where his partner was until a small yellow mech appeared at the door with his head down._

_This was him. He was smaller then the rest with bright yellow armor. 'It's alright," Optimus thought to himself. _

"_Umm…Welcome Bumblebee"_

_The youngling looked up at him with a confused look. "Wait how do you know my name and not Bulkhead's?" Optimus shouldn't have said that, not yet. _

_"Um... well it was... a lucky guess." Slag, now he sounded nervous and he promised he wouldn't be. The youngling didn't say anything for a few clicks before he remember what to do when he met a prime. "Um... Bumblebee reporting for duty sir." _

_"My name is... Optimus Prime and welcome to the team."_

.o

Optimus was lost from the thought when he realized how late it was and looked over Bumblebee. It was too late to wake him up so Prime quietly walked out of the room and gave him one last look before leaving the sleeping bot on the couch. _'Sleep well Bumblebee.__' _

.o

Bumblebee laid on the couch the whole night, he never felt this comfortable in a while. He felt happier after the past couple of weeks. Bumblebee felt something in him soothing him, what was it? What ever it was he didn't want it to stop. He remembered feeling like this when he was a younger, whenever he slept before or after the nightmares, something would always comfort him. When Blackbird died, the same comfort returned and he felt a little happier and it didn't leave him for days. The feeling went away when he was in boot camp and after the extra transforming and punishment, he felt like he needed it. When he rested after working on a spacebridge, the feeling returned, but why did it returned then, why not in boot camp?

Right now he wanted to enjoy this. It felt like something gentle in his spark chamber was rubbing and stroking him ever so gently, feeling warmth from somewhere around him. He even heard a soft humming, three beats per rhythm, _bum-ble-bee bum-ble-bee. _He remembered telling Blackbird why he called him 'Bumblebee', and he said that he got the idea from that beat. He smiled in his sleep and moved into a comfortable position, this was his time of comfort and he knew it.

.o

"_How old is he again?" someone asked._

_Who was that, where is he? He didn't recognize who the voice belonged to._

"_Three mega-cycles." This one sounds familiar now, why does he sound so familiar?_

"_That long?! He looks like about cycle old!" someone burst out. _

_Sleepy optics opened from the commotion and looked up to the black mech looking down on him. "Oh great, you woke him up!"_

_The sparkling let out small whimpers as if he was going to cry. His bright baby blue optics saw different mechs around him, who was this mech that was holding him, he didn't like it and the shouting was scaring him. Small beads of tears fell of the sparklings face and tried to kick him out of the mech, but something soft and tight made it almost impossible. _

"_Here give him to me," the familiar voice said. "Here," the one holding him said instantly and handing the cranky sparkling. Whoever was holding him now belonged to a person who sounded caring and kind, who was he? He held on to the crying infant and patted_ _carefully--barely a flutter--tapped on the baby's back, three soft beats at a time. "Shhh…Shhh…It's alright, it's alright."_

_The sparkling felt three soft taps on his back, who was this?_

_Bright blue optics looked up to see who was this new person. He knew who this was; this mech would never hurt him, he trusted him. The small beets on him made him feel safer, he liked it._

"_Wow, he really likes you." The sparkling turns his head to see the other mechs and felt fear again. Who were they, would they hurt him? "It's okay, these men won't hurt you." The sparkling turns his head back to the one with kindness in his voice and buries himself deeper in something soft and warm. _

"_I've been gone for a few nanoclicks and someone wakes him up?" A new voice was heard, it sounded angry, was it mad at him? "It's okay Elita, he's fine now," the mech holding him said still patting him. _

_He hated this, he didn't know who these people were and were they talking about him? "I added the minerals the medics gave us in the energon, this should fill him up." She sounded happy now. Wait, how does he know what a 'she' is? Slowly moving his head to the new find the sound, the sparkling forgot his fear and frustration about the mechs. He knew her too; she would never hurt him either. It was a 'she' right?_

_It was a she after all. She carried something I her arms and gave it to the mech holding him. He remembered that thing; whenever someone had it they would give it to him to drink, and it was always tasty. _

_He wanted that 'thing' with 'tasty' in it but something warm and soft held him in place. It was his blankie, he would always remember what was the soft and warm thing around him; it would always be with him whenever he woke up. _

_The sparkling watched every movement of the 'thing' in the mechs hand, eager to taste the 'tasty'. The mech held the sparkling in the crook of his right arms and placed the 'thing' in his eager mouth. Yes it was good, he wanted more. Moving his hands out of his blankie, he wrapped his fingers around the 'thing' and the mechs arm, more he wanted. "Slowly, little one," said the mech and pulled the thing away from him. He felt something fall through him and the mech placed the 'thing' back in his mouth. It was so good, what was this stuff? Was it called tasty? Yes he would call it tasty._

"_Awww, he must have been hungry," someone said but ignored him and continued to have his 'tasty'. He felt his optics fall down but he wanted more. "Awww, is the little baby tired again?" 'She' said rubbing her fingers on his helm. _

"_There we go, all done," and his 'thing' was released from his mouth. He was too tired to suck more of his 'tasty' and huddled closer to the mech holding him._

_Something wiped his mouth and placed him on something hard and felt something patting his back. The infant groaned in discomfort before a small burp cleared his tanks. "There we go, all better now." She would always be kind to him, but she would rarely sound angry but she sounded kind and cheerful to him and the mech holding him. _

"_Go back into recharge again little one," the mech said and placed him in the mechs arms and hugged him close, patting three small beats. He was tired again, yawning before he curled tight in the arms. This mech would never leave him; he knew that could never happen to him, ever. He would protect him and give him more of 'tasty' every day with 'She' next to him. He would never be alone._

.o

Meanwhile, unknown to all, one mech was still awake. His spark chamber was slightly ajar with a hand rubbing his spark. He felt the comfort that the youngling was getting and didn't stop. He remembered doing this for stellar cycles and it made him feel happy again. The mech continued to rub his spark and felt the youngling wanted this to last all night. He wasn't just rubbing though. With his finger the mech tapped three beats at a time, this always calmed him down, it was his secret beat.

_Bum-ble-bee, bum-ble-bee, bum-ble-bee._

* * *

Well what do you think? It might be a while before I can post a new chapter because I'm starting a new story and I want it to be perfect, but I am going to finish this though. Also the fact that I'm going mad at home because I have to go here and there in just one day. To some of you people, you can't expect me to finish the next chapter in one day and the next the same thing. Chapter seven is up soon.


	7. I HATE YOU!

NOTES: The chapter you've all been waiting for, enjoy. I do not own transformers, except Blackbird. Sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll catch up on things.

.o

The yellow youngling was back in his room with his arms crossed under his head and laid down on his berth. Bumblebee woke up later after everyone and remembered the feeling he felt and the new vision last night. It was…different then the last ones. He wasn't freaking out what was going on and he actually enjoyed it, even though he still didn't know what was going on. He remembered what 'she' looked liked, but the other mechs were still a blur so far. She was very beautiful, both black and yellow armor, light blue plating and had the same shade of baby blue optics like him. Not all optics are the same shade but he could tell that they had the same shade of baby blue.

'_Who is she, and the other mechs_?'

Bumblebee's hands moved towards his secret compartment hidden in his berth and pulled out a yellow and white blanket. It was large enough to warp Sari around and still had it's comfortable warmth every time he pulled it out. He secretly hid it for as long as he could remember. He had when Blackbird was killed, he had it in boot camp and made sure no one would find it and make fun of him. He had it when he worked on a spacebridge. Heck he even had it near his spark chamber when he crashed on earth. Even right now it was still special to him. It reminded him of Blackbird, even after he died it felt like he never left.

He gently stroked his blanket for a long time feeling how soft it always was. His hand holding the blanket trailed up to his face and nudged it repeatedly against his cheek. After all these stellar cycles it was still just a soft as before and just as warm as ever. It didn't even age that much, it was slightly paler and had a few tiny smudges here and there. He didn't care at all, he just cared that it was still and is with him.

Bumblebee heard knocking and sat upright and quickly hid his blanket in his chest compartment, whoever it was he didn't want them to see it. "Bumblebee, you in here?"

Bumblebee quickly made sure that his blanket wasn't showing and casually walked to the door and opened it to his big green friend.

"Sorry, but Ratchet wanted to see you." Bulkhead said.

A simple sure and Bumblebee followed his big green friend to the med bay. He might have been allowed to leave the med bay, but Ratchet wanted to make sure he was functioning properly after the loss of energon.

Already halfway to the med bay, Bulkhead left to another room leaving Bumblebee alone in the hallways. Ratchet was already in the med bay waiting for him.

"Just another scan kid, it won't hurt a bit."

Bumblebee didn't say anything and sat down on the berth. The medic grabbed his left arm and removed parts of his armor, soon his protoform was showing. His protoform was really different comparing to his bright yellow armor, underneath all that armor was a skeleton version of a transformer. Thin metal rods were covered by different sets of wires and tubing, and the human version of muscles; thin silver-plating covering half the body. After a few minutes of Ratchet scanning his arm, Bumblebee broke the silence between them.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know Blackbird?" The medic didn't stop scanning but managed to smile at the youngling.

"Actually I did know him. Blackbird would be in the med bay and would try to get back to the battlefield no matter how much he was wounded. He was a hero though, he saved a group of Autobots that was tortured and almost put off line by Megatron himself. We were good friends though, but we didn't get to see each other after the war though."

Ratchet then stopped and looked at the yellow youngling, who let out a soft sigh and continued scanning. "You miss him do you?" Bumblebee only nodded sadly and slouched his back a little. "He was the only one who cared for me, and I was there when he was attacked. I didn't know what happen then, I just knew that he was gone."

"What happened after he was-" the medic didn't finish his sentence but he was curious what happened after Blackbird was killed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. The officers sent me to Autobot camp and I was cared by the troops. When I was older, I was allowed to train there. No one adopted me and it wasn't a home for me, I was homeless until I started training."

Ratchet didn't say anything after this. The youngling has been thought tough times, watching Blackbird being killed, homeless for half of his life and no one adopted him after.

Soon Ratchet was done and Bumblebee was free to leave. Ratchet started to clean his tools when Bumblebee made it to the door. Remembering his old friend again was bringing back memories for the medic. Before the youngling made it to the door, he stopped and asked one question to the medic. "Ratchet, did Blackbird know Optimus?"

Ratchet stopped cleaning and froze. How did the youngling know about that? Ratchet didn't know he was silent for nanoclicks until he felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Ratchet, did Blackbird know Optimus?" he asked again.

"Um… I need to fix something, not know," the medic said quickly and turned away from the youngling. "What, but-"

"I said I'm busy!" Ratchet spat out and walked away from Bumblebee. The youngling gave him an annoyed look before storming off. He just asked if his creator knew Optimus, what was so bad about that?

.o

It was late in the afternoon when the youngling was alone in the base when Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sari were on patrol in downtown Detroit. Bumblebee was on the couch again watching T.V. and sky blue optics watched the youngling from the door. Ratchet told him what Bumblebee asked him and he felt nervous again. He needed to tell Bumblebee now, but what would his reaction be to him? He made up his mind when the T.V. was turned off and the youngling sat alone on the couch.

"Bumblebee?"

"Hey Optimus."

Optimus made his way to the couch and sat down next to the youngling. He took in a breath of air and realized that this was the last chance he had to tell him, he didn't care anymore, he deserves to know.

"Bumblebee, we…need to talk."

Bumblebee noticed that Prime was serious about this. What was so important about him and Blackbird that no one's telling him?

"Ratchet tells me that you were talking about Blackbird, were you?" Optimus asked.

"Yay, I was. I asked him if he knew him and I asked him if Blackbird-" the youngling stopped before he could finish, he didn't want to tell it to Prime now.

"If Blackbird what?" the red mech asked eagerly. Bumblebee saw the expression on his leaders face and decided it was now or never. "If Blackbird knew you."

Bumblebee saw Optimus face fell before slightly nodding. "Yes, we did know each other well."

The youngling's features seem to brighten a bit, he was right but why keep it a secret from him?

It was now or never, he had to tell him now. "Blackbird was my friend and Blackbird kept his promise to take good care of you." Bumblebee was confused at this now, what did he mean by that? Optimus saw the confusing look on the youngling and cast a serious yet sad look on him before taking in a breath of air.

"Bumblebee, Blackbird… wasn't you're real creator."

Bumblebee didn't want to believe this, but Optimus face said it all. Baby blue optics started to widen and the youngling felt himself chocking at his own words until he managed to say one word, barely a word but a whisper.

"What?"

"You're real creators… one of them was left on an organic planet by accident and was thought to be offline. When you're other creator returned to Cybertron, Ultra Magnus believed that he couldn't take care of you because he left his Bondmate and that he was too young to care for a sparkling. He didn't like it but he soon agreed to. Blackbird volunteered to take you because he was trusted enough to take care of you."

Bumblebee fell silent from what Optimus was telling him. Blackbird was never his creator. It sort of makes sense now, he was a flier and that he was older then he looked. His vision before was that what he wanted to tell him? That he wasn't his real creator after all? The yellow youngling looked back at Optimus who had his optics on the floor.

"Who… who are my creators?"

"A femme named Elita-1 and her Bondmate… her Bondmate is me. We're your real creators."

There was a long silence in the room after what Prime said. Bumblebee face fell and felt his insides stop moving. Optimus Prime, his leader was his creator and a femme named Elita-1. Finally after what seemed like nanoclicks, Bumblebee felt his face heat up and his hands closing into a tight fist. "You can't be my creator or this Elita, my creators were Blackbird and his Bondmate who died after I was born!"

"Bumblebee, it's true. Elita-1 and I are your creators."

"Well then, where is she? Where is my mother?" Bumblebee bellowed. Optimus face fell but shook his head no. "Elita… Elita is still alive but… she's not herself."

"What do you mean she's not herself!? If she's still alive why can't I see her!?" Bumblebee never felt this angry before in front of Optimus, he didn't care though. The red and blue mech held his hands up and sadly shook his head no. "It's not important now."

"NOT IMPORTANT NOW!?" the youngling exploded. "Not important that Blackbird is dead? Not important that you are my creator and your Bondmate Elita-1? Not important my creator gave me up to someone who loved me until he died?"

"Bumblebee listen-"

"You lied to me, you lied to me since I was a sparkling!!" Bumblebee yelled at Optimus. "If you never would have given me up, Blackbird would still be alive and I wouldn't have been homeless!" Bumblebee made a run to the door but Optimus grabbed his wrist before he did. "Bumblebee, I couldn't keep you. I never wanted-"

"I don't want to hear it. I HATE YOU!!" The youngling bellowed. Primes optics widen in utter shock. "Bumblebee I-"

"I HATE YOU!!" Bumblebee screamed at him and yanked his arm free and ran to the door. Optimus started to run after him but the youngling already transformed and drove off. Optimus's vision began to get blurry and tears falling down his face. His optics found a white cloth on the floor and picked it up in utter shock. How could he forget it, he remembered it when he held a sparkling he loved so much all bundled up in it when recharging. The red and blue mech clutched the cloth tight in his hands and held it close again to his spark chamber, tears flooding his optics. He cried for stellar cycles, but only once he cried like this.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. I'm so sorry."

* * *

What do you think will happen now? Wow this was the longest chapter I did so far, hopefully it won't be long for the next chapter. Leave no bad comments, I finished this after midnight and I don't want anyone saying anything bad about this chapter.


	8. Suffering and Ambushed

NOTE: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait. School started and it's really started to get on my nerves. Anyways, now that I have some time on me I'll really try to catch up on things. I do not own transformers, except Blackbird, he's mine.

.o

It wasn't until later when Prowl, Bulkhead, Sari and Ratchet came back from patrol. Ratchet didn't pay attention the whole afternoon, instead he felt uneasy the whole time. After the incident with the youngling, he had to make Prime tell him the truth about his creators or else Bumblebee would become suspicious. What worried him now is if Prime told the kid and how he took it.

The first thing the medic noticed was that both Bumblebee and Optimus were gone and it was utterly quiet.

"Geez, where is anyone," Sari asked. Ratchet ignored the human girl and decided that Optimus could be in his quarters and that the bot's needed to have a talk.

Ratchet walked down the hall until he was in front of Prime's office. "Kid, you in here?" the medic asked while knocking. There wasn't an answer at first but the medic was sure he was in there. Ratchet shook his head before inviting himself in a dimly lit room with Optimus slouched on his chair holding a white and yellow blanket. "I told him," the prime said.

"He didn't take it well did he?"

Optimus didn't answer and tried to move away from the medic. It was obvious that he was suffering from depression and guilt and that he didn't want to talk now. That wasn't going to stop the medic though. "You had to tell him one day, he can't live out his life not knowing."

"I never should have agreed to give him up," Optimus replied. "All Elita and I want was a family and now I don't think that could happen. I thought she was gone and only Bumblebee was my family now. When Blackbird walked away from him, I thought that I could no longer give him the life he needed, that I could never do the things he would love today. I missed his early stellar cycles, his first modes, and I never had a change to see him again. I wanted to have him again when Blackbird died but Ultra Magnus said that I couldn't because of my age. I just wanted Bumblebee back, and nothing more."

As Optimus talked about his guilt, he clutched the blanket tighter and desperately tried not to cry in front of Ratchet. Ratchet, already sitting on one of Prime's chairs, listened. "Did I make the right choice?" Optimus asked turning slowly until he faced the medic. Ratchet eyed the prime and noticed that he was trembling and shook his head.

"I can't answer that for you Prime. I was there when the kid was born and I was upset when I heard what Magnus said about you not allowed to take care of him. I'm sure the kid would understand why, he always looked up to you and he didn't have an explanation why he did." Ratchet noticed that Optimus slouched back on the seat and the medic insides started to churn from an old memory.

"I had a son too," the medic replied bowing his head slightly.

"After my sparkmate went off line, I'd promised that I would take care of him. When he reached his youngling years, I had to leave him for the war and I left him to be a medic bot. He didn't like it at first, saying that I didn't want him and that the war was more important to me."

Ratchet started to feel uncomfortable from the memory of the yelling and arguing many stellar cycles ago. He had become so attached to him and he thought he was bored of him when the war started and that he didn't need him anymore. "We didn't see each other for some time but we met again on the battlefield and the med bay. He asked if we could meet alone and late at night in the med bay, the kid started bursting into tears saying that he was sorry and that practically broke my spark that he understood now what I had to do. I guess the training to be a medic made him think that I had to do was to protect him, he started to understand more since then."

Optimus listened to every word the medic was saying to him; Ratchet never told him that he had a son too. "Who is your son?"

"Ever heard of Red Alert?"

How couldn't he? Next to Ratchet, Red Alert is the best medic on Cybertron and he fought with the second Optimus Prime, his father. "He's just like me now, a highly skilled medic on Cybertron."

Like he just had high-grade energon was filling him up right now, the prime was starting to get the message Ratchet was telling him now. He too had a son he loved, and he had to give him up and that he thought that he didn't need him anymore. He mourned for stellar cycles and thought if he did the right choice to do so.

Placing the blanket inside his chest compartment, Optimus stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find Bumblebee."

.o

Bumblebee didn't know how he felt. He was angry because Optimus and Blackbird had lied to him since he was a sparkling, but at the same time he was upset. Upset that he couldn't remember anything until now. "Optimus doesn't even look like me at all," the youngling mumbled.

Finally the young bot found a tunnel and transformed and rested his back against the wall, no cars seemed to come here anymore so he didn't have to worry about someone seeing him. Bringing his knees to his chassis, Bumblebee rested his head and started crying.

'_I'm never wanted am I',_ Bumblebee thought to himself. First his so called creator Optimus decided to get rid of him and he was homeless in the academy after Blackbird was killed and now no one seemed to care about him anymore. Only Blackbird ever cared about him, he truly love him and cared for him and if the slagging Decepticon didn't kill him maybe bad things wouldn't be happing to him.

Something caught the corner of his optics and stared at it blankly. It was small but it with the familiar glow coming from it didn't take hard to figure out what it was. "A fragment?"

The youngling crawled to the stone and picked it up gently as if it might break in front of him. "It is an All Spark fragment." It was small about the size of his thumb and it glowed steadily. Without thinking, the youngling placed the fragment in his storage compartment in his chassis and sat there with his palms and knees on the dirt ground, sobbing quietly.

He didn't know how long he stayed there but the sound of thruster caught his attention and soon followed by missiles firing at him. "Oh look, it's vat yellow Autobot, ahahahaa!!"

"Give us the All Spark fragment Autoscum!"

Bumblebee jumped at the all to familiar voices and activated his stingers and fired blankly at the approaching jets. He managed to hit Blitzwing causing the triple changer crashing to the ground before transforming. "You vill pay for vat Autoscum!" hothead yelled at him before firing at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood right now Blitzbrain!" Bumblebee yelled. Before he could do anything else, a hard blow hit him in the head knocking him to the ground with a dull **thunk **noise repeating in his head. He could see anymore, but he could hear laughter and himself being lifted of the ground until finally falling into unconsciousness.

Elsewhere, four pairs of ruby red eyes were hiding in the trees, watching the fight, and the defeated being carried away.

* * *

What's going to happen next? Again I'm so sorry if this took a while, I'll try to finish this soon enough in my free time from school. The Red Alert Ratchet was telling about earlier was the medic from the Unicron Trilogy, I made them father and son, along with the Optimus Prime from the Unicron Trilogy and the Optimus Prime from animated. Leave good comments, please.


	9. Confessions

NOTE: God, I hate my school, I never have any free time anymore. Anyways, please and I mean PLEASE give me a break asking when the next chapter going to be updated, 'cuz it's driving me insane! I do not own transformers, except Blackbird.

.o

It's almost past midnight, and still no sign of Bumblebee. He couldn't have gone far though, he had to find him before something happens to him. Bulkhead reported an hour ago saying that Teletran-1 picked up an All Spark fragment but lost the single before it's location was found. It didn't matter the Prime too much, it would probably show up again soon.

Optimus parked up to an old tunnel outside of Detroit and transformed. This was the last place Bumblebee's sensors picked up.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee it's me. We need to talk."

The prime stood still to listen to any sounds his sensors could pick up, but everything was silent. "Bee, I know that you're upset, but you need to listen to me."

Suddenly he heard something.

Optimus didn't know what he was hearing, it was crying but it didn't sound like Bumblebee's. Bringing his ax out, the ruby and sapphire mech stalked through to the sound. At first all the prime saw was a rock in the middle of the trees, but when he looked closer Optimus saw the outline of a transformer sitting on the boulder.

"Optimus put your ax away. It's me."

Optimus did as told and noticed the slumped figure wasn't Bumblebee.

"Blackarachnia?"

The femme didn't stir; rather then take a quick glimpse at him before turning her back towards him again. "Not tonight Optimus, I'm not Blackarachnia tonight."

It must have been almost a month, but Optimus noticed she didn't look any better from the battle. His optics trailed to her legs, seeing them wrapped around a dirty cloth and traces of energon blood either stained or still bled. To the prime's shame, the femme looked miserable and her ruby eyes glowed dim with tears still running down her face. "Where's-"

"They took him, they fought him and took him!" Blackarachnia sobbed.

"They? The Decepticons?!"

Blackarachnia only nodded, causing the prime to heat up with rage.

"You helped them?! Even after-"

Optimus was cut short when a pair of claws grabbed his throat and slammed him into a nearby tree trunk, he didn't even see that coming. Her legs were able to support her weight surprisingly but still bled more energon. "I DIDN'T HELP THEM! They ambushed Bee because he had an Allspark fragment!"

Blackarachnia was furious, but her voice was still hoarse and four pairs of ruby eyes glittered dangerously angry.

"Why would you care about him?" Optimus said, managing to break free from the grip. "You almost killed him and now you care about Bumblebee!? Why could you save him when he was attacked!?"

But Optimus, who was starting to attack in blind rage, softened when the femme's eyes started to water and loosened her grip around his neck. Blackarachnia back turned and seated herself back on the rock. "I- I couldn't… I couldn't help." Optimus, seeing how his once sparkmate was, wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She stirred, but didn't move out.

"I've never meant to hurt him. That day… I forgot who Bumblebee really was and… a thousand stellar cycles like this made me forget how much I cared for him. I still love him… but I can't because I don't know what I can do. I don't want him to think of me as a threat… to help him after…"

For once in a thousand stellar cycles, Optimus only shushed her and pulled her into a loving embrace. "There still is Elita in you."

.o

_It was Prime again, with Blackbird._

_The Elite Guard sat behind a desk in front of the smaller mech One of his hands covered his face while the other opened and closed repeatedly. _

"_He can't do that, I can't let him go like this." _

_Optimus didn't move from his chair, rather then cover his head in his sapphire hand. "Blackbird, he can't do that. He's not even a deca cycle old for Primus sake!"_

_Blackbird shifted in his chair uncomfortably before continuing. "I know my friend, but Ultra Magnus thinks that I need to be his guardian for the time being. I don't like it either but without Elita One…"_

_The flier paused for a nanoclick realizing what he said. The crimson and sapphire mech turned away from him before shooting a glare mixed with either guilt or sorrow. "The point is that he doesn't think you can't look after him because… you don't have Elita."_

"_I don't care!" Optimus suddenly barked. "Just because my Sparkmate is gone, doesn't mean I should just give him up like this!"_

"_Optimus, I know you mean well but the orders from the Elite Guard say that you need to have either a bond or spark mate if you didn't reach 35 stellar cycles. You barely even of you're youngling age for Primus sake! Magnus chose me because I'm past that age, Optimus you have to understand what I'm saying here." _

"_Does age really matter here?" Optimus was getting angry now, standing up to his old mentor before slamming his fist down on the desk. "I finally have the chance to have a sparkling and now I just have to give him up? Ultra Magnus might be in charge of me, but that doesn't mean he has to force me to give up the things that mean more then life to me!"_

_Optimus never felt this much rage before, but he didn't care at all. _

"_I'm not just young as you think! I'm not letting you take him from me and that's it! I don't want to hear any of this anymore!"_

_Blackbird didn't say anything. This certainly wasn't the Optimus he knew, but there was not question why he acted like this. The red and blue mech cooling fans turned on angrily and only glared at the black elder until his features soften. In less then a nanoclick, Optimus quickly left the flier sitting and headed to the door on the left of the hall._

_Inside was a dim lit room and crib with a sparkling kicking his blanket to his feet while continued to cry. _

"_Shhhh… I'm here, I'm here," Optimus said, picking up Bumblebee and patting the sparklings back three beats a time. _

_Soon the sparkling's sobs turned into soft sniffs and innocent baby blue optics looked up at Optimus. Understanding who was holding him, Bumblebee buried his head in Optimus chassis and fell back into recharge. Almost instantly, Optimus felt horrible again. _

_Bumblebee was just as innocent as any other 'bot he knows. If Optimus refused and continued to raise the sparkling, they would take him to Koan to live the rest of his life with Bee. Koan was the last place he and Elita wanted to raise a sparkling; they wanted him to live here in Iacon where he was safe. If he raised Bee there, what would happen to this small delicate Bumblebee that he knows. Maybe…_

_Blackbird's heavy footsteps entered the room and Optimus felt strong hands place themselves on his shoulders._

"_I've called Ultra Magnus. He said that he's going to have to either-"_

"_No, tell him he doesn't have to." Optimus spoke softly._

"_Optimus he-"_

"_Bumblebee likes it when you pat his back three times, it makes him feel comfortable. Promise me that you'll remember?"_

_Blackbird, surprised from his friend's reaction, nodded. "I will."_

_These weren't his memories, but he… felt it?_

_He… He never wanted to… He really did care after all._

_Light._

_Voices._

_Too much light._

_Voices again._

_Then… pain._

"Wake up you slagtard!"

_So… much… pain._

Finally I got this done! I know Blackarachina might seem a bit OC-ish, but she was feeling guilty from hurting Bee, and another reason why she wants to get rid of her organic half in my case. Again, PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK ASKING WHEN THE NEXTS CHAPTER COMING UP! Leave good comments for me, have a nice day.


	10. Three Beats

NOTE: Happy Holidays! Sorry if this took a while, but for the long wait, this is my Christmas present to all the readers. I do not own transformers; Blackbird is a character of mine.

.o

"Get up you piece of slag," a deep, harsh voice spat. Baby blue optics fluttered slightly as he forced them opened. Two figures came into view, each with glowing red optics. Bumblebee tried to escape, but found himself to a rock wall pinned down from a massive foot. The youngling, scared as he was, didn't show any fear to the towering figures when one of them moved closer to him. "Let me go!" Bumblebee screamed while activating his stingers and firing at the triple changer. Blitzwing, unaffected by Bumblebee's stingers, switched to cold and froze the youngling's arms in hard ice.

"You Autobots are zo weak," the cold personality replied. "Enough Blitzwing!" Lugnut yelled at the triple changer, his foot still pinned Bumblebee's chassis. "We waited under the master's orders, now we can find the fragment."

Blitzwing's personality changed to hothead and fired at the purple and green Cyclops. "You fool! Megatron can have ze fragment after our little fun with ze Autobot scum!" Hothead was suddenly switched to random. "Oohh, and such fun we have with ze bubbly kid, AHHAHAHA!"

Now Bumblebee was terrified, and there was no holding back the evidence that he wasn't. If he knew the Decepticon's, their fun was torture to anyone weaker then them. Blitzwing and Lugnut turned their attention back to him and hands grabbing his shoulders and hefting him up to their height replaced the massive foot. "Now," random switched back to cold. "Where are you hiding ze fragment?"

"Why would I want to tell you, you scum's?!" Bumblebee screamed. A blow to his optics silenced him, pain spreading through him like wildfire, and followed by actually fire to his frame.

Hit by hit they smashed his optics, until he saw pitch black and fuzzy outlines of the Decepticon's. He felt his chassis burn from fire, his arms crushed from strong punches and arms roaming to his knees.

The scream he let out was so loud that no one heard the sound of transforming.

Bumblebee felt his legs ripped off him and he heard the 'cons actually snicker in his pain and the sound of his legs being thrown away. "Oh, I think I found ze fragment," Blitzwing hollered in joy, reaching to the youngling subspace with the sight of the ice blue glow.

"Don't you dare touch that youngling," cam a voice with plenty of venom in it.

Bumblebee, almost completely blind now, weakly looked passed the Decepticons and thought he saw the newcomer in the shadows. Before either could react, Lugnut and Blitzwing were pulled back by a strong force leaving the youngling falling to the ground. With no energy left in him, Bumblebee fell to the hard ground with a dull clank rumbling through his head and laid still. He heard signs of struggle, crashing and someone screaming.

"You fragging slagtards!"

"Stop," someone begs. "Please stop!"

"Did you stop for the youngling?! DID YOU?!"

Bumblebee couldn't see what was going on, he only heard the fighting and the begging. Whoever was winning had the defeated pinned to the ground unmoving by something strong. The youngling yelped when he was suddenly picked up and felt his holder started running with him. He started to fail, or at least he tried too but strong arms held him close to a broad chassis.

When the sounds of the fighting started fade away, Bumblebee and his holder stopped. The youngling started to struggle out of the hold but failed. His holder was silent but he pulled the youngling closer to him and the youngling felt his spark rejoice from a wave of comfort.

Even in his blindness, Bumblebee saw sky blue droplets gazing down at him.

"Bumblebee, it's me."

"Optimus?"

Bumblebee wanted to cry if his optics weren't shattered, but he left out choked sobs and huddled closer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Optimus. I never meant any of that, I never should have ran without understanding."

"Shhh," Optimus cooed, pulling his youngling closer to him. "I understand why you left, I not mad at you."

Bumblebee arms found their way out of the hold and wrapped them around the neck of his creator, as if he would of disappeared into thin air at any moment. Optimus cupped his yellow helm until it lay safely under his head and joined into the embrace.

None of them didn't know how long they stood there embracing the hug until the sapphire and scarlet mech loosened the grip slightly and soft footsteps approach them.

"As much as I want to offline them, they're in stasis lock for now, buried in three face's own ice." It was no doubt it was femme, and very familiar. Bumblebee cowered in fear and huddled closer to Optimus, but felt a new wave of comfort flowing through him. "It's okay," Optimus whispered understanding his fear, "She's not going to hurt us, she saved you."

Bumblebee didn't know what his creator was saying but he started to hear light footsteps walk closer to him until firm but soft arms hesitantly wrap around his damaged body. "I'm sorry, truly I am" the femme whispered with a hint of hurt in her voice. Bumblebee didn't know what he was feeling from this, but when a wave of apology flowed through him, he replied by hugging the femme while staying close to Optimus chassis.

Suddenly the femme broke the embrace and the youngling felt weight on Optimus shoulder. "Have you're medic fix him, he's going to need these."

"Come with us."

There was silence for a few minutes until the femme spoke. "As soon as I get rid of this organic contamination, I might forgive Autobot's."

"But Ratchet can fix your-"

"I don't need a medic," the femme replied. Bumblebee managed to catch a glowing ice blue droplet from his blindness and heard the all too familiar sound of an Allspark fragment healing something and dimmed.

Again firm but soft arms wrapped around Bumblebee and felt a soft peck on his helm with a soothing feeling from his spark. Then it clicked to him who the femme could have been.

"Elita One?"

Blackarachina didn't answer but smiled softy at them and turned to walk away with an Allspark fragment secured around her neck but by a string of silk.

.o

Optimus carried Bumblebee the rest of the way back, with the youngling clinging to his neck like a leech and the older mech holding him protectively. Bumblebee's legs hung around his creator's shoulders with the help of the silk holding the separated limbs together like humans did with their skates. Even if he couldn't walk or see, Bumblebee never felt anymore safer. His creator's were still alive and that's all that mattered. Through everything they've been they still loved each other, like a family should.

It would be a while before they make it home and Ratchet working on Bumblebee's legs on repairing the optics, so Optimus told him everything, he didn't have to lie anymore to him.

"Really, I did that?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't let anyone hold you. You'd cry you're spark out until you we're handed to me."

"Even Elita?"

"Even Elita. You actually hissed once when Sentinel tried to hold you while I had to get energon."

A small fit of laughing. "Guess I hated that glitch-head before I even knew him."

They talked, laughed and enjoyed every minute they had from the walk. Bumblebee's wounds didn't seem to hurt anymore. As if his creator was soothing the pain with past memories. But there's still something the youngling couldn't get out of his processors…

"Hey Optimus, how come there's always three beats that calms me?" Optimus looked down to the baby blue optics before a smile plastered his blue frame. "Because that was your name."

Seeing confusion in the baby blue optics, the sapphire and scarlet mech grabbed his son's hand and lead it to the chestplates of his spark chamber. The tempo changed. '_Three beats?'_

"You probably never felt it from you're plating. Those three little beats your spark made is your name."

Suddenly an old memory clicked. "Oh yeah," the youngling said, understanding. "Blackbird did mentioned that once, but I thought he made it up and just named me after the first Bumblebee."

"I didn't even realize that until Blackbird did." Optimus chuckled.

Bumblebee chuckled too, and rested his helm against the broad chassis before allowing his shattered optics dim. He needed the rest from last night's events, and there was no rush.

.o

"Primus kid, what happened to ya?"

It was dawn when Optimus walked in cradling a recharging, damaged Bumblebee. The others were still asleep and only Ratchet was awake, having not falling into recharge after worrying over the previous events. "Decepticon's found him because of a fragment."

"Well who has it now, us or the slaggers?"

Optimus only smiled. "Someone… who needs it the most."

Ratchet didn't questioned at the moment and hurried over and grabbing a hold on Bumblebee. "Well right now I'm more concerned about the kid, come with me."

Optimus followed the medic to the med bay and helped the damaged body lie down on the berth. From the sudden movement the youngling's shattered optics slightly online and groaned in discomfort.

"Primus kid, I just need to repair you all the time don't I?" Ratchet muttered, gathering up his supplies. "You're gonna need to be turned offline from these kind of injuries."

Bumblebee only looked in the direction where he thought Optimus was a tried to reach out to him. Optimus took a hold of his son's hand and held it tightly.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

Optimus laid a hand on the youngling's black hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Sky blue optics gestured to Ratchet where the old medic smiled at him, understanding what he did to help the young mech accomplish earlier. "I promise," he smiled.

At that moment when the shattered optics fell into recharge, the youngling never felt safer then he was now with his creator. He was here. He wouldn't leave him.

He never felt so alone anymore, falling asleep by three simple beats of someone who loved him.

_Bum-ble-bee, bum-ble-bee, bum-ble-bee._

_

* * *

Again, Happy Holidays! My longest chapter I ever wrote and it's late over where I live. To all the reader who enjoyed my first story, thanks for all the favs and reviews, it what kept me going on writing new things. _


End file.
